


A Little Bit Un-Lucky

by TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt



Category: The Irregular at Magic High School
Genre: Certain things change (sorry about that), Descriptions of gore, F/M, Fluff, I'm not good at tagging, Lemon, More Characters Once I Rememeber Them, Multi, Okay done, Silver Horn, Violence, bye, okay i'm done now, other shit, sorry - Freeform, you can stop now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt/pseuds/TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt
Summary: What if the leader of Japans Blanche Branch had a... girlfriend? What if Tatsuya was blackmailed into coming, but never told anyone? What if she had a Silver Horn?I've not been able to find ANY Hajime Tsukasa/Reader, or Masaki/Reader, so... here you go! Atori Mizushiro is my OC, and I'll add in other characters as the story progresses! ENJOY~





	1. Chapter 1

That girl is intoxicating.

I, the leader of Japans Blanche Branch, should not be subject to such primtive ways of thinking.

But I am.

She is beautiful, truly in outer apperance and within, hardend on the inside from her rough years as a child. Smart, oh, is she ever smart. Most of our succsess is because of her. I'm not suppossed to like her. I try, I really do. It's hard, though. Very hard. She's like a drug, addicting. Amazingly painful, knowing something might happen.

I can't protect her.

Tatsuya, Miyuki, Jamunji, those... bastards. They could take her away, take me away. Then what? I'd break. I'd snap. *Crack* Ha ha, that's what I'd do, no doubt. But I cannot protect her, cannot, cannot. God, those thoughts echo in my mind day after day, night after night. 

I'm useless without her.

She makes me feel strong. Stronger than you! Stronger than you, dear brother of mine! I am, I am. Stronger than Tatsuya! Than any of them! She is a vast amount of good and bad luck, like a game. Feeling tough? Are you feeling lucky? She can make it all come crashing down, leaving the odds bad for you. 

I have a strong disire to kiss her.

I can't. I can't, not until we get rid of them. If they knew she was my weak point, they could beat us. So, how to get rid of them? Something Atorri and I have endlessly pondered over, ryhming off pointless ideas, writing down potental ideas. Ideas, on paper, in our heads. The ones we don't say, the ones we do. Good and bad. Normal or messed up.

It hurts.

I can't show affection, so I've become cold to her. She must hate me now, me being cold, cold as ice to her. I need to tell her. Tell someone. Show her. Help. That's what I need. But from whom shall I recive the help?

God, I think I'm in love with Atori Mizushiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Atori stands beside me, as we are confronted by Tatsuya and Miyuki.  
"Nothing I like more than an intelligent child," I say, my right hand on the glasses, while Atori fingers her moonlight-silver hair that covers one eye.  
"But the fact that you were aware of all this, yet still showed up here," I grasp my glasses. "Proves your still a child!" I throw them up. "Tatsuya Shiba!" Atori shouts, lifting up the hair that covers her eye, me doing the same, "You will join us as our comerade!" We shout, the spell being cast. Tatsuya stays still for a moment, then slouches forwards. I smirk, so does Atori. "Mind Interferance, Type Evil Eye..  
Or so you call it, but in reality, the light patterens relecting off your subjects retainas..." He starts talking, and I review our plan. I glance at Atori, her multi-color eyes rapidly changing. She nods, the points a hand out to Tatsuya, and swings it down.  
"Your ussselessss..." A raspy voice, old as time, hisses. "Sssshe can dessssstroy you, ussselessss one. Ussselessss Tatsssuya! Cannot win," it rasps, while Atori is focusing all her energy on Tatsuya's heart. Tatsuya stumbles forwards, Atori finally hit him. "Fire...Fire!" I shout, pointing to them. The guns dismantel, and we take a step back in mock fear. Then we take off to another room, Tatsuya following us.  
We get there, and Tatsuya knocks them down. Atori goes for the door, then jumps back in true surprise as the door gets cut. A young man walks in. "Nice,big bro Shiba! Who are they?" He asks, pointing his sword at each of us, and Atori grips my arm. "Hajime Tsukasa and second-in-command, Atori Mizushiro." The guy is enraged. "Thats Him? That the guy who duped Mibu!" He goes to take a swing at me, and I try to jam the spell. No luck, he slices my forearm clean off. I kneel down, shaking. "Tsukasa!" Atori shouts, and I hear her run towards me. "Let me see..." She says, reaching for my arm. "I'm fine,"  
"Really now?"  
"Yes"  
"Tsukasa, your arm is cut off"  
"Okay!"


End file.
